Magic Blood: Book 1
by CelticStar05
Summary: Perseus Valiente Regalia is the Last of an ancient race of beings called the Äelfákìn, more commonly known as Elves. When his Godfathers Master Bolt goes missing Perseus is asked to shoulder the responsibility of bringing it back. Follow Perseus as he makes new friends, meets new enemies and interacts with demigods and mortals for the first time.


**Magic Blood**

Chapter 1

Sally's Perspective;

I watched the lights in Olympus shine brightly, illuminating the balcony I stood on overlooking New York. Water from the little brook nearby trickled steadily, gurgling to itself in the cool evening air. Hera's garden was to my right with the cobblestone path to the city on my left. The balcony was one of my favourite places on Olympus, the floor was marble and had ammonite fossils etched into the stone, a low marble wall surrounded the area and the middle was dominated by a statue of the nine muses, though it also served as a bench. The statue could play beautiful music but I much preferred the natural sounds of the water and birds. The balcony had a wide over view of Manhattan and a soothing atmosphere that temporarily mediated my troubles. A wave of dizziness swept through me, I stumbled and probably would have fallen, if not for the strong arms that caught me. I looked up into the captivating sea green eyes of Poseidon. "Thank you Lord Poseidon, for catching me" I spoke as he helped me up gently. "Think nothing of it Saline and it's just Poseidon for you," He stated smiling charmingly "If I might ask are you okay Saline I've never seen you stumble before and you do look rather pale, would you like to come to my palace and I can get you some fresh water, it's just round the corner." I smiled at the kind offer, to which I replied "That's a very generous offer Poseidon, thank you, and no I'm not quite one hundred percent at the minute you see, I'm fading, to put it bluntly." I watched his eyes widen slightly in surprise as we neared his palace but there was a small glint in his eyes that made me shiver slightly, coupled with the fact he was blocking his thoughts and emotions from me. He held the door open for me with a slight smirk and said "Here you go milady" playfully, as my lips twitched up at his childishness, before walking through the door. He led me towards the living room and headed to the kitchen for two glasses of water, for me and him, as I thanked him once again. He came in and sat next to me on the sofa. He gave me a sad smile lost in thought before turning and saying "It's a real shame Saline, that you're fading, real sad indeed I don't suppose I can give you a gift can I? Just a little something to remember me by?" I turned to face him slightly startled by the way he spoke, he sounded slightly desperate, on the verge of begging, with a slight undertone that made me cautious and alert. I took a small sip of water to wet my throat, "If you would like to Poseidon" I said rather nervously as my head began to spin. He rested a hand on my thigh and began gently rubbing it in smooth circles, he nodded and continued gradually travelling higher up my leg until I asked "Poseidon what are you doing exactly?" He just looked at me with that odd glint in his eyes again, the rest of his face stoic, before smirking and flashing us somewhere; a bedroom. I tried to stand up but I couldn't as I was instantly pulled backwards onto the bed with Poseidon straddling me from above, "Poseidon let me go!" I slurred trying to shout, struggling to break free of his grip. He ignored me and smashed his lips on mine slowly kissing his way down my jaw and neck until he reached my collar bone, before taking my clothes off. I lay there, paralyzed, with tears streaming down my face, completely powerless within his vice like grip. Subjugated to his sick lust and desires as he ravaged me, violated me from the inside out and stole my virginity.

* * *

 _Next Day_

I woke up to warm sunlight streaming through the window and stark naked on a bed. Memories of last night weighed heavily upon my mind as sobs racked through my body, I felt sore and bone-tired as I looked down on myself, even though I had just woken up. My desecrated body was riddled with bodily fluids, bruises, hickeys and bite marks. I was alone. _He_ must have left, soon after the deed, for Atlantis which made me wonder if that had been the plan all along. I tried carefully standing up and shuffled around to collect my clothes before hobbling into the bathroom and taking a quick shower. Knowing one thing for sure; I wish I'd never accepted his offer.

The weather outside was sunny, a definite contrast from my depressed state as I walked towards my sisters-in-all-but-bloods' palaces, Hera and Hestia. They might be worried about me because it was almost noon, we were supposed to go to the Olympian market at 10. I also hadn't returned home last night which would, unfortunately, be painstakingly obvious. Knowing this I quickened my pace until I reached Hestia's cosy log mansion and knocked softly. The door flung open and I was tackled in a hug by a certain Goddess of the Hearth quickly followed by the goddess of marriage. I groaned under the extra weight which, had I been one hundred percent, wouldn't be felt at all. They stood up quickly pulling me with them and Hera began rapidly firing questions like "Where were you? Are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened?" before she was cut off by Hestia "Hera, I think she should have a minute or so to answer your first questions before inquiring more" I smiled gratefully at her and proceeded to answer them "Well, after dinner here I needed a bit of fresh air so I went to the balcony next to one of Hera's gardens -the one with the nine muses statue- for a while, I felt dizzy for a moment and would have fallen but P-p-poseidon caught me before I could. We talked for a bit before he offered me a glass of water in his palace because he said I was looking a pale, I accepted though I wish I hadn't now because h-he r-r-raped m-me! I couldn't do anything I was already feeling sick and he drugged my water, h-he took complete advantage but the worst part is...He did it in both aspects he merged both of his aspects through the process." tears trickled down my cheeks as I was engulfed in two comforting hugs. Hera looked furious with her brother and Hestia, while looking angry, was highly disappointed in her younger brother's actions against the one she considered a sister in all but blood. "How dare he do that? How could he do that to you when you told him you were fading?! Where is he? I'll murder him!" Hera ranted glowing dangerously. Hestia placed a hand on her shoulder calming her slightly but not much "Sister I believe the first thing we should do is ask whether or not our reckless brother used any type of protection with Sally" She said calmly using their nickname for me. Their heads swung in my direction simultaneously waiting for my reply, to which I looked down and warily, shook my head; no. A bright flash made me look up to where Hera stood not moments before, me and Hera looked at each other worriedly knowing exactly where she had gone before Hestia flashed us both to the location.

We arrived in Atlantis in time to see Hera slap Poseidon in the face causing Amphitrite to confront her in the siblings' argument. "Why did you just slap my husband Hera?" She inquired in a steely voice. Hera's head swivelled towards her before she laughed a cold laugh, lacking any humour. She turned back to Poseidon, "Oh that is rich! You haven't told her? You haven't told your own wife that you RAPED my BEST FRIEND LAST NIGHT!" Poseidon paled drastically at the glare Amphitrite suddenly gave him "You _WHAT_!" Amphitrite spat. "He raped Saline last night whilst she, was in hysterics, trying to escape!" Hera told her. Amphitrite walked up to Poseidon and asked "Is it true?" Silence. She asked again and received a stuttered yes, barely above a whisper. That was all she needed to know before slapping him even harder than Hera, so hard that it echoed loudly through the silence permeating the air. Everyone turned towards the doors as Triton swam in, previously oblivious to the mounting tension within the Throne Room. "Uh...What's going on here? And what was that noise, the whole palace heard it?" He looked really confused until he saw his father holding his bright gold cheek with some ichor dribbling from the corner of his mouth and his mother's hand suspended towards his face. He looked at his father and asked "What did you do now?" a spark of amusement in his eyes. So Hera recounted the story for both Triton and Amphitrite. By the end of the tale Triton looked downright furious at his father, before he shot a small apologetic smile at me, his eyes promised pain for the God of the sea and Hestia, Hera and I quickly departed back to Olympus leaving him to his family's wrath.

* * *

 _1 week later- Hestia's Mansion, Olympus_

I sat at the dining table as Hestia cooked a breakfast of Waffles, Pancakes and fresh fruit, Hera would be joining us soon. I felt slightly nauseous and ran into the bathroom before regurgitating the contents of my stomach into the toilet basin. I shakily stood up one hand on my stomach the other supporting me on the wall and turned around to see Hestia peering at me worriedly from the doorway "Are you alright Sally?" before I could reply I bent down again and repeated the process a few times more while Hestia rubbed my back soothingly holding my long hair away from my face. When I finished Hestia helped me up again and repeated her question as I nodded and washed my hands. "Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" she questioned. "I'm not sick I felt normal until about 15 minutes ago when I just felt nauseous." She looked confused with my reply as was I until I thought back to what happened last week and wondered; could I be pregnant? She must have come to a similar conclusion judging by the revelation displayed on her face. Just as they were about speak their thoughts Hera's voice broke through the haze of the shocking discovery. They both walked out the bathroom lost in thought, each trying to calculate the likeliness and possibility of their suspicions being true. Hera noticed our unfocused gazes and her eyes held the question she was reluctant to voice, so I kindly explained about me being sick and both of our suspicions we thought for a moment more before she said "Well who better to confirm whether your pregnant or not than the twins, Artemis and Apollo?" We agreed and walked to their palaces together.

 _Knock, Knock, Knock._ We tapped on Artemis's palace she opened the door questioningly "Hello Aunt Hestia, Saline, Hera what can I do for you?" "Well we were wondering if you could accompany us to your brother's palace we think I might be pregnant and who better for confirmation than the two of you." I answered. "Oh. Well I must say I wasn't expecting that but yes just give me a minute to get some of my equipment." All four of us walked towards the solid Gold palace of the sun god in silence, up until Apollo's blinding smile greeted us, "Hello ladies what can I do for you this fine morning?" Artemis groaned and muttered "Shut up Apollo! Saline thinks she might be pregnant and she'd like us to check properly. It would be helpful to let us in." He opened the door wider and complied with Artemis' wishes with a mildly surprised look on his face and a cheerful "Sure". After we were all comfortable, me on a hospital bed, Hera and Hestia on chairs and Artemis and Apollo gathering the necessary equipment, the check-up proceeded until we had reliable results.

I'm Pregnant

Apollo and Artemis finished with positive results saying I'm pregnant with a baby boy but they were curious to the father of him so instead of telling them I implanted the memories of that night (up until where he began to strip me) into their minds. Once it finished Artemis was shaking in anger and Apollo was scowling until I subtly diverted their attention by asking when the baby was due. "Well because you are an elf not a god or Mortal the pregnancy lasts only 3-4 months rather than 6 or nine months which is quite lucky for you and, if my premonition is correct, it will be August 18th 1998 when he's due." Apollo replied a minute later. "Thanks for the assistance." I said and we left 10 minutes later.

* * *

 _16th August 1998- 3 months and 21 days after check-up_

I was extremely weak, both from pregnancy and the fact I was fading at an ever increasing rate. I was due in two days, Hestia and Hera had been very supportive of the child and rarely left my side throughout the 3 and a half months and in the past week at least one of them has been next to me every second, unless I'm in the bathroom. Hestia had insisted I stay in her mansion rather than my woodland cottage, just in case I went into labour and was in too much pain to send a mental signal. I put my hand on my stomach and felt my baby boy kicking, I smiled to myself. In one day he would be free and I would get to see my little angel. I heard someone tapping on the door and said come in quietly. The door opened revealing Hestia's petit form, "How are you?" she said softly. I waved her over and placed her hand alongside mine on my stomach just in time for another sharp kick, the smile never leaving my lips. "I'm fine honestly, just a little excited" I told her in a hoarse whisper as she handed me a plate of Ambrosia and a long flute of nectar. It tasted like strawberries and honey cakes my favourite food. I thanked her once I finished and she nodded. We began talking about random topics throughout the rest of the day until she bid me a goodnight and walked out. I thought about tomorrow and mentally ticked off the last day on my countdown calendar before drifting into a fitful sleep.

* * *

 _18th August 1998- 3 months and 22 days After check-up_

I woke up to a soft knock on the door and I invited whoever it was in, it slightly surprised me to see Artemis there in her 20 year old persona. She must have seen the question in my eyes because she said her reason for being here "I came to check up on you and the baby and hopefully to specify when we can expect him, though I have a feeling it will be within the next 12 hours as it's just past noon." I was once again slightly shocked to hear I had slept in so much, normally I woke up at 5 am, but distracted myself as Artemis proceeded to check-up on me. She was done after 30 minutes and said "I can't pinpoint the exact time but I suspect that your water will break within the next 3 hours, if you feel your waters break I'll be downstairs, notify me by a mental signal" I nodded and she exited the room quietly. I picked up a book off my bedside table and began reading to relax my thoughts and occupy myself.

 _2 hours and 30 minutes later_

I had been reading for a couple hours and had accumulated a small pile of 10 books on my bedside table when I felt a wet patch between my legs and quickly sent a mental spike towards thoughts I identified as Artemis's. She came up in a flash and called Hestia for ambrosia and nectar and Hera for a basin of water and a cold cloth along with a few towels and blankets. Two flashes later and the room was full of the 3 goddesses and the tools needed to give birth. That's when the first contraction hit my body. Pain spread like a wildfire, igniting all of my pores and nerves in its fiery embrace. My face scrunched up in unadulterated agony. Artemis caught sight of my expression and face-palmed, she took one of my hands along with Hestia which alleviated the pain considerably. Artemis began telling me simple breathing exercises in a soft lilting tone as the hours progressed, feeding me a portion of Ambrosia or a sip of Nectar every half an hour until Hera took her place by my side. Artemis checked me again before she told me to push as hard as I could. After 15 pushes and suffering excruciating anguish there was a loud cry. A baby's cry.

My baby boy was handed to me swathed in a bundle of blankets, he was perfect! He had a tuft of raven black hair, smooth ivory skin, ears with the pointed tips, shell pink lips and unusually bright sea green eyes that held intelligence beyond his years, he glowed a bright silver because the blood he had lit him up from the inside-out creating a natural body glow. His face held an inhuman beauty that rivalled Adonis and Narcissus, even as a baby. It was plainly obvious that he would grow-up to be the most handsome being ever. I cradled him close as his eyes drifted shut and with a last yawn creating cute dimples he fell into the realm of Morpheus. I looked up from the angel in my arms to see the people I considered family smiling down on me and the baby in awe at him. Artemis hesitantly stepped towards me an unsure expression on her face and asked if she could hold him. I nodded in reply and held him aloft as she gently snaked her arms around his small frame before hugging him to her chest gently, she smiled and his eyes flickered open lazily as he reached a hand out to touch her cheek, her smile widened and she glanced at me before saying "What's his name Sally?", I thought for a minute about the names we (Hera, Hestia and I) looked at before saying "Perseus. His name is Perseus." Hera and Hestia cooed alongside Artemis as he began playing with her auburn hair. Hestia walked over to my bedside and handed me another glass of Nectar "You should get some rest Sally, you don't have long left you're fading fast. We'll sort everything else in the morning just save your energy for now." I nodded after seeing the tears in her eyes and squeezed my eyelids shut falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

 _19th August 1998_

I woke-up reluctantly from a peaceful sleep wishing I could just close my eyes again until I remembered the previous day's events. I sat up in bed and looked down on my hands to see them flicker transparent and then back to normal I deduced the action to me fading. I reached over to the bedside and took the small bell Hera placed there and shook it rhythmically three times listening to the clear bell peals emanating from the delicate object. Hera flashed up "Oh, good morning Sally I'll go get everyone up here. Be back in a minute" she said but just before she left I asked "Wait! Who's here exactly apart from you, Hestia, Artemis and Perseus?" she smirked and answered "Zeus is here along with Hades, Persephone, Hecate, Tyche, Athena, Amphitrite, Triton and Hephaestus as well as those of us you mentioned before. So basically all of your friends and family." My smile grew wider as she ticked off the names of each person, though I was a little surprised about Amphitrite, I waited patiently for them to come up as soon as she flashed out.

Everyone flashed in with sad smiles on their faces, Hestia was holding Perseus while the rest of the goddesses were arguing who got to hold him next. They all turned towards me as I cleared my throat and spoke "Well, I guess today is making sure my baby boy is left in the right hands after I fade. So to start Hera, Hestia and I have agreed that Hestia is going to adopt him fully, whereas Hera, Persephone, Zeus and Hades are all going to be the godparents. Triton and Amphitrite are obviously already his step-mother and brother so you're free to visit him if you wish, though I doubt Poseidon will, not that I want him to either. Artemis, Athena, Hecate and Tyche I was wondering if you would like to be the god sister's and Hephaestus the god brother of him? As you are my friends and the motive would be appreciated. I have a small notebook that is full of the powers he will get from being an elf as well as a few photographs and paintings we've collected over the millennia. Please take good care of him." Each of them nodded in agreement so I continued "Athena, Hecate and Artemis I would like you to teach him everything he should know to survive, Athena he will be a very fast learner so don't be afraid to overload him with work, he will also have photogenic memory so everything and anything he is taught will be remembered, teach him combat and strategy and common/useful knowledge. Hecate as an elf he will have a natural affinity for magic and the mist will not affect him so using mist on or near him is useless and Artemis teach him proper respect for women and woodland survival as well as archery. Make sure to teach him patience as young elves can cause plenty of damage and havoc when frustrated." The three addressed nodded with pride at the responsibility given to them. I paused thinking whether or not I'd missed something "Oh yes, feed him like a godling with Ambrosia and Nectar until the age of 3 and never give him meat or fish or poultry he'll have a diet the same as myself." Half an hour and a bunch of tearful goodbyes later and everyone with the exception of Zeus, Hera, Hestia and Perseus had vacated the room. I took one last good look at all of them, my last words left my lips as I drifted towards oblivion.

"Family forever."


End file.
